Leonardo Brenith
Appearance Leo stands at a menacing 6'3, the most notable thing about him one would notice are his injuries. As a survivor of the day of mourning incident, he is covered by scars. Most are along his torso, though he has an jagged burn mark that runs along the left side of his neck. His right arm, leg, and left foot have all be replaced by experimental metallic prosthetics from a joint Canith-Joraso operation. He is a thinly built man aside from his metallic additions His eyes are green, but hold a murky green gaze. His brown hair is short, in the style of a buzz cut, which he trims regularly. For an outfit he wears a pair of brown trousers and a green jerkin. His travel cloak is a swirl of colors. Purples mixing with reds that mix with burgundy, a lingering remnant of the outfits he used to wear. History Growing up in the heart of Cyre, Leo enjoyed a privileged life. The youngest in a family of nobles, he has no interest in pursuing glory or securing a legacy. Leo found himself drawn to more artistic and scientific pursuits. His days were filled with tomes and books in the family library, or learning how to orate and perform from the family tutors. He grew up wanting for nothing, and transitioned into a comfortable adulthood. He had his normal share of childhood adventure: Playing with his siblings, exploring the mansion, and reciting plays with other youth his age. All with an air of flourish and pompousness that only the Cyran nation could provide. His brothers and sisters went to war, and his mother and him remained to watch the home front. Things came to a halt for him during the Mourning. He had been scheduled for a performance when it happened. His last memories before it struck were an awe struck chroud, as the skies turned and his notes faded away to blackness. The exact memories of the events that followed were blurry to him. He remembers hazy images, scurried movement. Faces that he struggles to remember even to this day. A human clad in knightly armor, his mother, the rival musicians he had competed and played with. Their faced swaming in an out of view. He had been so tired, so desperate to rest, but every time the darkness loomed a symphony played. An unearthly beauty that held Leo in the moment and refused to let go. He loved it and hated it. Its beauty was astounding but he so desperately wanted to sleep. The Oakfield Project Some time later, he awoke in the facility he had been operated on. A halfling doctor of Jorasco explained to him what had happened: Cyre was no more, and those he knew were to be presumed killed, or perhaps worse after the incident. A non-significant portion of his body had replaced by metallic parts. A joint endeavor by Cannith and Jorasco to push the limits of known technology and see what was truly possible to replace in the human body. Many of his limbs and organs had been lost, and many were now replaced by grafts, prosthetics, and magical supplements. Furthermore, his mind and body had been altered by the incident. What was sparked with cunning and presence was diminished. Recalling facts became more difficult and he lacked the ability to draw people in save only for curiosity at his appearance and artifacts. What he gained was strength and a resilience. He could stand up to punishment many warriors could not. The incident had changed him and instilled in him a will to live that burned above all else. Leo was a man scarred by a terrible incident, but through trials and pain the will is reforged. Though he is pained by his past, he takes it with him as a reminder to never yield. Keep moving forward, and never give in. Stay the course and live for those who no longer can. Important people in the project The project itself was headed in a joint effort by Ophelia Jorasco, a brilliant mage studying humanoid anatomy and master doctor. Prolific even without a mark, Ophelia is a well known name in the academic world for publishing multiple journals on experimental surgeries and ways of saving lives, even while remaining unmarked. While under her care, Leo experienced her caring mannerisms and gentle personality, though she could be quite fierce when it came to making patients cooperate. Still, Ophelia is in the business to help people and heal them, a brilliant gentle mind. On the other end of the spectrum was Wyssa D'cannith. An experimental expert on all things relating to artificial limbs. Most of the more creative mechanical designs were Wyssa's doing- Ophelia managed keeping him alive as well as handling skin grafts- but Leo's limbs, mechanical heart assistance, and metal plating were all her doing.A bit more eccentric as well as outlandish, Wyssa was the well intended mad scientist of the project, willing to push what was known perhaps a little further than one would expect in the search for saving the lives of the patients. Other patients Include Malcom Durfix, a dwarfish Brel soldier who lost his right arm and left eye in a battle, Oscar Gritz, an Artillery Specialist who's body had been devastated with burn wounds after their battery was destroyed in a magical bombardmant, and Zorra Minnie, a gnomish mercenary who lost both legs after stepping onto a magical land mine. The 4 patients got along well, depsite their different nationalities, but Leo hadn't heard from them since he left, and at the time he left the project, he was the only reported success. With a debt to pay and newfound skills, Leo found his way to the wayfinder foundation through a series of old family connections. Searching for a way to repay his debts, and reignite his purpose. The Last War As a musician at heart. Leo took little direct action in the Last War. The rest of his family served however, and the Breniths were known for actively contributing to the war effort in whatever way possible. His mother and himself held constant fundraisers and sent supplies to the front to bolster spirits. He took place in a variety of events to keep morale high and encouraged other nobles to support the war effort. As The Last War dwindled towards its ending stages, Leo started working in the Metrol Home Guard, taking part in some basic drills and weapons training, though the Mourning struck before he finished training in armor. Invitation Following his recovery and final surgeries, the two operation heads had noticed that Leo's state hadn't much improved. With his country gone, he lacked much purpose or understanding. The two of them had both in their various capacities worked with the way finders- Either healing it's wounded or creating and testing experimental weapons. Regardless, they both had connections within the organization, and recommended that he be allowed to join. Either individual wouldn't have carried enough weight on their own for it to have mattered much, but their combined words held water. Leo was inducted into the organization sometime after, when he demonstrated the abilities of his newfound augments and misty presence to a small council. To this date, Leo does not know if the reccomendation came from the goodness of their hearts, or if they simply wanted to see what this man now full of war-parts could accomplish. Experience Few people survived the Mourning, and even fewer survived with experimental weapons grade physical augments attached to most of their body. Even then, Leo has divine assistance from Baerenthiel, his guardian angel that is able to exert some control, adding a divine favor to fights that is more than capable ot turning the tide. The mist that clings to Leo's soul, regardless of if it's relation is symbiotic or parasitic with the man, seems to have a vested interest in keeping him alive as well. Leo's more than capable of taking a heavy beating, and by engulfing himself in Baerenthiel's control and the mists' protection, his ability in combat is impossible to deny. If you need a man who can hold the line against all manner of monsters and gangs alike, Leo's a reliable choice. Motivation For Leo, the wayfinders provide purpose- a way to make a difference for people all over the world. With Cyre gone, Leo's home was destroyed, and now he's committed to helping those he can through trying times and to give them the power to change their own fates. Future Goals * Explore more of the mournland, revert Cyre to the way it was * Discover the cause of the Mourning and make sure it could never happen again * Discover the Fates of his missing family. Whether dead or alive. * Delve deeper into the city of Sharn * Leo would love to travel to the elvish nations to understand their writings and poems better, if he can get over his anger at Valenar * Meet Dol Arrah * Rebuild Highwalls, the slums district of Sharn, into something grandiose. Raise his people from slums to something more than poverty. Be the noble he was meant to be. Enemies As a member of a noble family, Leo inherited and maintained some less than amiable relationships when not in the public eye. Rival houses, scorned lovers, etc Yet following the day of mourning the number with which he normally interacts has diminished. * Empress Donata: A mutant created by House Vadalis, considers herself the empress of her people. Leo scuffled with her in Apparel in Peril, and managed to slay her. However, she seems to have a pesky habit of resurrecting herself...One that, as of Mist Opportunities, Leo is at least aware of her Resurrection capabilities. * The combined forces of order and the agents that enforce death in the known universe: Leo, during the events of Mist Opportunities, was responsible for saving almost a hundred lives from the mourning. This meant that, in various ways, those hundred odd souls *arent* in Dolurrh anymore. Dolurrh does not like this and may or may be plotting to collectively pummel him into his ground. Or just kill a bunch of innocent people to tip the scales. Whatever it is, when the plane comes for vengeance, it's...probably a bad thing. Hopefully they like Tal? NPC Allies Though his adventures have yet to take him outside of Sharn, Leo's made some friends along the way. * Maba N'gashta: An officer of the watch and following his adventure saving an Orien Heir from Tyrants, drinking buddy and friend. * Nichols Angel: One of the Captain's of the watch in Sharn, Leo trusts in the officer. Though his experience with the law has been situationally...sparse. He trusts Angel as a good captain, and a good man. * Harduk: A Minotaur Bouncer outside one of the grimier clubs in the cogs. After looking the other way and helping Leo and his team locate a lost daughter, Leo repaid him in kind with coin to help bring him out of the depths.While the Minotaur doesn't quite trust Leo yet, he is determined to convince him he is a genuine man, and a possible friend. In the interim, he spends nights every so often sitting on a stool next to the bouncer, discussing their stories. * Clive Rossum: A professor at Morgrave university, and fellow Mournland survivor. Clive suffers from an as of incurable sickness from exposure to the mournland mists that is slowly killing him. Leo met Clive when he was working with a group of agents from the Lord of Blades. Eventually, Clive realized that he was being tricked, and worked with the wayfinders and the houses to reverse the process that had trapped souls inside the shells of a warforged, including his own. Now he works with Cannith to replicate the process, his own life on the line. Leo visits him on a regular basis to discuss the events of his missions as a wayfinder, as well as to reminisce of his life before the mourning struck his home. * Suuki Dhakaan: A fanmaiden of Gurrthau Draal, Leo met Suuki on his journey to the enclave of Into Darness and fought alongside her as the party descended into a demiplane of Khyber in order to stop the Khyber threat. The two got along well, and after a cultural misunderstanding, she developed a crush on Leo that included the idea to one day be challenging Reva (His girlfriend) to a duel, with him as the prize. Leo is attempting to somewhat diminish this future conflict while maintaing Suuki as a friend, and the two currently exchange correspondence with the help of Ketaal for reading and writing. * Softpaw: A worg of Gurrthau Draal, Leo earned her respect during the endeavor into the demiplane of Khyber, and recieved the Braid of the Worg for his troubles. He also writes letters to the Worg, attempting to remain friendly with the beast as well. * Elsa and Giselle- A couple living in New Cyre born Rime Glace and Asche d'Denieth. Leo ventured forth with the party of Cold Spell and the latter woman to investigate a karrnathi prison that was reportedly under assault by a new manifest zone. Through the events of the quest, they discovered they were not in fact moving a prisoner...but helping free one. Fortunately, Leo and the party became convinced of Rime's innocence, and Leo helped the pair forge a new identity, and relocated them to live in New Cyre where he attended their wedding. * Vadim Brand- A karrnathy salvager that the party of Mist opportunities ran into, though wary at first, the man found himself working with the Wayfinders in a joint effort to retrieve the axe of toronak and salvage a warforged titan himself while racing his old team under a slightly less scrupulant man named Ikar. The man was impressed by the wayfinder team's efforts, including that of fighting battles they did not need to, or the fight to put wounded souls to rest. He held his own in battle, and Leo felt their actions had inspired him. After proving himself by rushing into danger to back the wayfinders up, Leo extended a recommendation to Vadim to join the wayfinders, the man took the recommendation and started on the path to joining, though his success or failure is yet to be known. * Commander Olivia Riston- Ex-commander of the Brelish third, rescued from the mournland by Leo and crew in mist opportunities. * Belia ir'Chron- Mayor of Allamoir, the last surviving town from the mourning. Leo met her in mist opportunities and has been helping facilitate the city's communication with New Cyre * Oargev ir'Wynarn- The prince of New Cyre is far from a friend of Leo, but between Oldeo's efforts to help police new cyre and the two major expeditions Leo's been able to successfully accomplish, the Prince is apreciative of what Leo's been able to do. * Carlston ir'Demitre- The head of a force of Cyran scouts that trained with Oldeo, leo was able to save him by convincing his past self to travel to Allamoir Retainers: This section is for a short synopsis of Leo's three retainers. They're from his background feature. Feel free to use them in missions in the like! Raynor Kelgarath: Majordomo and Husband of Anna. Raynor is a red haired dwarf with a long beard in a french fork style, and warm green eyes. Kind and compassionate, Raynor believes that there's little that can't be mended by a good meal shared in good faith. Proud of his cooking skills, and good at his job. Raynor can be a little stubborn regarding the tools he's provided with, but he could make rock soup taste appealing, or so Leo believes. Class Levels: None Alignment: LG Anna Kelgarath: Messenger and Wife of Raynor. Anna is a long blond haired elf with blue eyes. She has a lithe frame, but she's athletic. A bit more wild and excitable than her husband or Richard, Anna loves running around Sharn and taking little risks. Her heart beats just as strongly as her husbands however, and she'd never turn away someone in need. Alignment: CG Class Levels: None Richard Butler: Head Butler and most veteran staff member of Leo's surviving staff. Richard is a quiet, older half orc with black hair that's started to gray, a salt and pepper goatee, and is usually the most persistent about wearing his old Ir'Brenith Uniform. He's the most capable of any of the retainers in a fight, having actually been ex-cyran special forces where he operated in counter-espionage and interrogation. Leo's father saved his life before Leo was even born, and though he shortly left the intelligence business, Richard has served the Ir'Brenith family ever since. He partially raised Leo growing up, acting as a half-butler, half-godfather. Alignment: TN (Tentative)Class Levels: Ranger 1 (Favored Enemy: Human/Changeling) (Favored Terrain: Urban) Rogue 3 (Inquisitive) Secrets Being a member of nobility, Leo's always had a loose connection to the throne of Cyre. With the mourning, the Brenith line has moved up considerably. It's by no means close to being in place to inherit the title, but it's suddenly much more than a parlor joke. It isn't easy to survive the Mourning, and Leo was no exception. If not for the help of Baerenthiel, he would have died. While the exact details of her are largely unknown, evidence suggests her to be an Archon, currently channeled by Leo and keeping him alive. Leo is aware of some of Aida's true nature. While he isn't entirely sure about the details, he's at least loosely informed of Aidaveth and the psionic connection to the quori she possesses, if not the full story behind it. Leo is aware of the Kalash'dar, a group of Dar psionics with links to the Good Quori Leo and team JACL (Cold Spell) Feigned the death of Rime Glace and Asche d'Denieth at the end of the events of Cold spell, letting the couple start a new life as refugees in New Cyre. Leo is still in good graces with them, and communicates regularly. He has no qualms over what he has done, believing her innocent, but those who attempted to imprison Glace may find her being alive...iresome. Family Members: Known Fates/Angels As the mourning left little in the way of confirmation, the fate of Leo's family is currently unknown for the most part, including the names of their angelic companions, if they have any at all. Orland Ir'Brenith: MIA Maria Ir'Brenith: Killed by Mournland, her body was found in The Ir'Brenith estate in Metrol. Eivarel Elorrenthi ir'Brenith (née Phiarlan): Leo's Uncle, was alive and working as the house Tarkannan assassin "Hakeshar" until the events of Bad Blood, where Leo and his allies put an end to the demonic bargain, which unfortunately killed the man. As he married into the family from Phiarlan, Eivarel had no angelic connection to speak of. Oldeo Ir'Brenith: Alive, living in New Cyre, attempting to restart the Ir'Brenith family line and fortune while working diligently in the closest thing Oargev has to a court. Siela Eveningtide, a wartime friend, is currently his only servant. Iaoth is his angelic guardian, but he is a distant one. He mostly offers the eldest Ir'Brenith advice and council in his dreams. Is currently attempting to build a police force in New Cyre, and has a handful of organized constables. Lucia ir'Brenith: Leo's cousin, the half elven daughter of Eivarel. Was able to flee the mourning after her father arranged for her to be near the border when the mourning hit, and has spent the last few years in Rekkenmark making her claim in a new field of magic, harnessing living spells and taming them under mortal power to understand more of the mournland's magics. Her living spell is a living mage armor. Lissa Ir'Brenith: MIA Baron Ir'Brenith: MIA Sarah Ir'Brenith: Alive, living in (Sharn? New Cyre?) Rescued as per the events of Mist Oppertunites, when Leo and the team mist-traveled to influence the past. Now, she's trying to find solace after the loss of her nation, feeling just as lost as many Cyrans did five years ago. Personality Personality Traits * Though the mind is mired, my music speaks where my words cannot Ideals * Nobody deserves to be destroyed by factors outside of their own control Bonds * One day I'll know who's behind the day of mourning. They'll pay. Flaws * Once I set my mind to task, it can be difficult to dissuade me. Trivia * His Surviving brother and family heir, Oldeo, is currently attempting a new start for the family in new Cyre. Leo keeps in touch with him via mail, and the two have now visited twice, though they still keep in touch via mail. * Leo's family kept a large kennel of canines, and he has a soft spot for dogs and wolves. Animals in general tend not to reciprocate this appreciation * The founder of the Ir'Brenith line of nobility is Rosera Ir'Brenith, a woman heralded in much of Cyran and even some galifarian history. She was able to impress the Archon Imperius, and as such obtained the boon of Angelic protection that Leo's family enjoys to this day. Completed Missions Going Rogue Team comp- Aida, Cicero, Jawbreaker, Vonankhesh/Monaak, Thak, Leo Leo's first mission within the wayfinders- looking into a missing Orien heir. After a series of events that included a fight on a massive stage against a massive mimic, a high speed skyskiff chase to escape the Red Cloaks, and pitted fights with gangs, and the Wayfinders were able to recover the Orien Heir, missing wayfinders, and take down a major coalition of dark six following changelings. Throughout the mission, they began to create relational ties with the Sharn watch- of most important were Captain Angel, and Officers Maba, Bolt, and Murphy. Bad Blood Team comp- Mik'hael, Stef, Jawbreaker, Leo Leo was present when Charity burst into the guild hall in a panic, and a team quickly assembled to pursue her (And Mik'hael's) missing daughter. They descended into lower sharn and learned that Mary had developed an abberant mark. Negotiations with House Tarkannan were difficult, and Leo's killing of one of their members did not make it any easier. The killing of Mavra was Leo's first kill not emboldened by Baerenthiel, and it sticks with him to this day. However,. the team was able to find "Hakeshar", a man who turned out to be Leo's uncle by marriage, Eiarvel. His uncle had escaped the mourning from a tip off from up the Phiarlan ladder. Unfortunately, he had made a deal with a demon to do it, and the fight against "Hakeshar" had Leo squaring off aganst his uncle, divine retribution of his angelic companion versus the demonic presence. The wayfinders won the day, and Hakeshar's blood money was used to pay their wages as well as help Oldeo back in New Cyre. Apparel in Peril Team Comp- Maryn, Hektor, Jawbreaker, Kiln, Moss, and Leo Following a notice being placed in the lounge for an expedition into Cyre, Leo and the team had traveled deep into the mournland to Metrol to recover the Cyran regalia. Without a set time limit, the group set a series of goals for themselves, accomplishing visits to both the Ir'Kavay and Ir'Brenith estates, the Soviergn host church, recovering and retrieving the Mishann, Recovering the Regalia, Conversing with the spirit of his dead mother, and putting the Queen's body to rest. The trials were difficult, and the foes Leo faces included a corrupted dragon, an experimental metal Kraken, and a band of mutants potentially created by House Vadalis. The land was harsh, and he still carries some of the scars from the journey. Still, the wayfinders were successful, and even earned something akin to...temporary ownership of the Mishann for the organization. Taken for Granite Team Comp- Maryn, Vonan'khesh, Monaak, and Leo The trio and Vonan'khesh's loyal panther companion were resting in the lounge, with Leo slightly murdering some eggs in a vain attempt to successfully cook them.Suddenly, a warforged burst into the room, only to reveal that he was none other than Jorunn, another wayfinder with which Leo was on friendly terms. Rushing forth, they investigated the acts that had lead to their friend being turned into a warforged. They came across a Cannith-Jorasco cover up operation trying to tend to the wounded, and after running about investigating their own leads, (and a brawl with some Boromar) they were able to work with the information they developed to roughly plot out what had occured that day. After speaking with some Cannith heirs at the university of Morgrave (The source of the artifact that caused the swaps.) and learning of one missing professor, Clive Rossum. Entering the warehouse, the wayfinders entered into a standoff with the professor, now in a warforged body. After slipping into a fight, the trio were able to defeat a majority of the Warforged criminals, leaving only their leader behind. Investigating the main room, they discovered the last member/Ringleader, book. After a very close fight in which they only survived due to Clive turning to their side, they were able to destroy Book's many different consciousness swapping bodies. In the aftermath, the affected were all returned to their bodies...including Rossum. Leo now visits with the man, seeking to speak with him. Leo believes Clive was a desperate man driven to do desperate things, and that by speaking with him, he can revert it from happening again. Into the Darness Team Comp- Aida, Vonan'khesh, Jadatash JLAV Leo, under request of Ketaal, joined Aida, Jadatash, and Vonan'khesh on the journey to Gurrthau Draal. A Dar enclave in Breland. His role was simple, comparatively. While Aida and Jadatash were tasked with the difficult job of stabilizing an entire line of Kalash-Dar, Leo effectively acted as trustworthy muscle for the group. First helping enter the Dar mindscape and fighting a mind tumor, and then following Ketaal down into the depths of Khyber to seal the source of a great threat, the Kaorti, which turned the Dar of Gurrthau Draal into more members of its ranks. While the poison of the Kaorti was very effective, and the mental damage difficult for the Barbarian to shake off. Still, he, and his comrades, persevered until they reunited with Ketaal. The battle ahead would prove difficult against a terrible thunder beast, with it's deafening roar greatly injuring Leo and the ensuing battle resulting in the loss of Leo's family greatsword, as well as a single handaxe to its shifting plates.Still, they managed to fell the beast and retreat back to the relative safety of the Dar Enclave. Where a complex and very...confusing ritual to Leo resulted in the rebirth of the line of Eren, though his participation in this section was minimal. At the enclave, Leo received an adamantine ingot for his help assisting the enclave, and the Torc he used to communicate with the Dar was purchased for him with the aid of Vonan'khesh. Softpaw granted him a token gift as a symbol of his gaining friendship admits the worg- a braid that would let him communicate with them when worn. Cold Spell Team Comp- Atalie, Jawbreaker, Cicero (JCKL) (Jackal) Leonardo and team met up with Asche in a small Karnathi village before they traveled towards the Kuundarak prison site, The Lost. Their mission was simple, retrieve the war criminal Rime Glace and move her to a secure location. The party set out, and after some successful pathfinding, only ran into one obstacle on the way there. A...fragile rope bridge, to say the least. After some magical intervention and rope crossing, the team was able to make it across all but Cicero before a pack of ice wolves attacked. Their icy breaths wiped out most of the party save for Cicero and Leo, who rapidly threw the pack over the cliff in an attempt to even the numbers. Thanks to healing from the rest of hte party, they were able to persevere, and moved onto the prison proper. The prison itself was largely destroyed, with only 4 survivors. A brelish war criminal named Liz, who was effectively a brainwashed child soldier who didn't understand her actions.A karnathi necromancer named Vari, who's greatest fear was death itself, The Warden Harold (Who turned out to be a Rakshasa in surprise who tormented the party for a time before seemingly vanishing) and finally Rime Glace chained to an obelisk dedicated to Onatar that created manifest zones at the expense of sentient lives, Rime herself was only just alive. They freed her and discovered that Asche was in fact her lover, brought together and separated by the war. The party heard there story and after discussion, decided to free Rime. They fought an ice worm freed by the sudden manifest zone and managed to convince a Kuundarak survey team that Rime was lost, and Asche dead. The official report is a total mission failure; their charge was slain fighting a risian ice worm, and the target was nowhere to be found. The one saving grace is their assistance securing a Kuundarak maximum security prison. Leo, while truly sorrowed at its outcome, believes the wayfinders shouldn't linger on their failures. Best to move on and focus on missions in the future and ensuring their success. Mist Opportunities Team comp- Kiln, Shaylee, Renna (KLRS) (Colours) The wayfinders were hired by a dwarvish noble, ir'Toronak to track down a magical heirloom lost in battle the same combat in which his youngest son was slain by a warforged. The team set out into the mournland, and battled a variety of obstacles. They found the township of Allamoir, a town that had, miraculously survived the odds and not been touched by the mourning. They met with the Mayor as well as the survivors of the Brelish third, and the scouts that Allamoir had been able to recover from the mournland. When they set out to go investigate the titan site, things...changed. They found themselves faced with a decision, to investigate the past or the future. Knowing that nothing could be done to alter the fate of Cyre and that the future would only bring pain, they traveled back, to the past, to a Cyre that still stood.In the past, they met with a variety of individuals, from the commander of the Brelish Third, Commander Riston, to Leo's sister Sarah being held captive by them. Some anti war musicians, A lone farmer named Eva, as well as a Cyran scouting unit. Through manipulation and convincing, they team were able to convince those that they could to go to Allamoir, to find shelter in the mist. while in the past, they raided a Cyran supply cache to get what they needed to repair a captured Cyran titan the Brels needed functional to get moving again. With it in hand, the Brels were able to retreat from Cyre, saving more lives. As they left the past, they found themselves on the edge of Cyre, a salvage team hampered and wounded as they had been chased by a rogue titan modified by the mist. The group turned and fought, but the Titan's weapons prove too strong for the group to escape casualty. Leo fell, and was slain by it's axe, the man dying. As he bled out, his soul rose not to Dolurrh but shavarath. When he was called back by Kiln ir'Kavay's resurrection magic, he returned...altered. An aasimar with celestial radiance, half changed to the archon his soul would eventually be. Reinvigorated, Leo helped to fight the titan down, and the party turned to new Cyre to inform Prince Oargev of Allamoir's survival, and to begin the steps to bringing it's members home. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Great-sword made of Adamantine+Shard of Indestructibility * Torc of *insert Dar words here* (Can speak and understand Dar) (Gift from Vonan) * Braid of the Worg (Can understand Worg) (trinket from Darness) * 1 Handaxe * 1 Silver Dagger with a Shard of Illumination (Gift from Vonan) * An Explorer's Pack * 2 Javelins * 1 Featherfall Token * 1 Medical Kit * 1 climbers Kit * Portable Ram * 1 Heavy Crossbow * 20 Bolts * 3 sets of Manacles * 10 feet of chain * Shard of Comfort * A letter declaring himself friend of New Cyre * A pendant, gifted from Shaylee Frostfall * A pendant of recognition from Prince Oargev, leader of new Cyre Character Sheet * https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=1755793 Art Category:Characters